


Ignite This Silence

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Beauty and the Beat (1991) Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M, ShinSuba, asuramaru is a lost and damned soul that yuu helped a while ago, crowley chess and horn as the swoon squad, ferid as gaston, guren as mr uptight clock, idk just take it I guess, kimiyoi, kimizuki as the mirror, kind of yuucifer? idk, krul as the enchantress, lacus as whats-his-face, mika is actually a smart ass, mitsuba as the tea pot, mitsunoa, rene as a character I added, shinoa as the candlestick, shinoa reigns as sass queen even as a candlestick, unconfident yuu, when I say Shinoa squad I include Narumi, yoichi is chip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time..." Those four famous words I'd read at least a hundred times, maybe more. Who knows, I hadn't been counting. But those words could seal fates. I should know, since a talking candlestick just whispered them in my ear.</p><p>You think you know Beauty and the Beast? Ha, as if. My story is so much better, if smug talking candlesticks and death timers are your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite This Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story! I'll be short. Haha I'm like 5'5" or something anyways, back to the topic at hand. Mikayuu is consuming my soul, I swear. Maybe one of these days I'll write something not Mikayuu. Maybe some Marichat. Idk. I hope you're at least meh about my story!

Mika (12 years old)  
“Once, a long, long, long, time ago, there lived a Beast. He, the Beast, was once beautiful, and cherished by all who knew him. He, who was once a young Lord, was also good at hiding things, and hid his rotten personality under layers of charisma. The Gods, who had come to love this boy, decided to test him. Shinya, the god of the Sky, argued it should be a test of strength. Mahiru, the goddess of Life and Death, suggested a test of chivalry, and Lest, the god of Fire, was quite obstinate that it should be a test of resilience. But the goddess of Charity, Krul, quieted them all. She knew exactly what test it should be.” The storyteller paused in her story, and young Mika, who had been enthralled with the story, was quite disappointed. “Do you know what she said, children?” The children all exclaimed at the same time, save for Mika, who was just hearing this story for the first time. 

“Charity!” The storyteller nodded, her bangles making small bell-like noises. Her long pink hair was braided, with flowers incorporated into it. Her black dress looked slightly worn, it’s white ruffles now off-white from use. Her copper-red eyes glinted with warmth. It was obvious that she loved telling such stories. 

“Yes! In order for the test to take place, the beautiful young goddess turned into a haggard old beggar woman. The goddess, disguised in such garb, knocked on the door of the young Lord’s home. When he answered, she immediately, asked, in a throaty, gnarled voice,

Might you please let this old elderly woman take shelter in your home? The young Lord, who only judged others by their beauty, immediately denied her request, claiming that,’You wish to take refuge here? In another life, perhaps, one where you are beautiful.’ 

At this, Krul revealed her true self, and the young Lord’s emerald eyes widened in fear.” The storyteller paused again, making dramatic hand motions to enamor her audience even more.

“You have failed this test, and so henceforth, you and your servants shall live in this manor, and you,’ The goddess choked back a sob, for she did not wish to do this, but had to. ‘You will forevermore be a Beast.’ And with that, the goddess cast her magic, and was gone. In her place, a single blue rose remained, deeper and brighter than any rose the Lord had ever seen. Her voice remained, and he could very vaguely hear her.” She paused, taking a deep breath, adjusting her vocals to match the emotion of the story.

“She said, ‘If you should ever find it in your heart to truly love another, this curse will be lifted’ And do you know what happened after that, children?” The storyteller asked of the children. Mika was still fully engaged in the story. They nodded, and she smiled before continuing. Her bracelets jingled as she continued.

“And when the Lord discovered he truly had become a Beast in the mirror that had appeared moments earlier, he shut everyone except his fellow cursed servants out. And over time, the manor has been forgotten, but some say it still resides in the Woods of Dark and Glittering Lights.” The storyteller finished with a flourish. Mika did not notice when the Orphanage Director came up behind him. He started when she tapped him, but her worn old smile was just as warm as ever. He smiled back up at her.

“Did you like your birthday present, Mika-dear?” She asked, and Mika nodded enthusiastically. “Well, it’s time to go back now.” Mika was reluctant to go, but the Director was nice to him, so he did, for her.

Later that month, as Mika was dozing in the window seat of the library of the orphanage, he dreamt of a black haired beast, with eyes as vibrantly green as emeralds. The beast did not scare Mika, but rather, Mika felt sorry for it. It’s eyes shone with unshed tears and unimaginable grief, filled with such despair and sadness as it sat looking at a brilliantly blue rose. A petal fell, and the Beast looked hopeful for a moment before the dream faded out.

Now, he was staring up at a rather familiar lady, her pink-braid didn’t have it’s flowers, but as soon as she spoke, he knew who she was. Her coppery-red eyes were positively glowing in the late afternoon light.

“Hello, Mikaela.” She smiled, and he smiled back.

“Hello, storyteller.” He responded, voice groggy but happy. She giggled as he sat up.

“I would rather prefer you called me ‘Mom’ or ‘Krul’ from now on.” She  
insisted, shocking Mika for a moment.

“What?”

“I’m adopting you, baby.” She smiled brightly, holding out her arms. Mika gladly leapt into the hug. She held him close.

“Thank you!” Mika whispered. He didn’t remember much from his life before the orphanage, but he did remember that his parents had been bad. He knew he wanted something better, a real family, a real mother, and he hoped that this woman, Krul, would be just that.

And she was, for the first four years, they traveled around, visiting everywhere until Krul decided to settle in a small town right next to the imposing and silent Woods of Dark and Glittering Lights. 

“Mika, dear, can you go into town and get some food? We’re almost out.” Krul called to him one afternoon when he was 15. Mika nodded, grabbing is latest finished book and the basket before strolling out the door of there cottage and down the little dirt path that led to their home. Mika loved the sense of tranquility being so close to the Woods brought him, and it was a plus that they were a little ways from town. Mika had never especially liked the hustle and bustle of the big cities. This calm country life suited him most fittingly. Mika couldn’t possibly imagine anything to ruin it. 

Somewhere up above, in the heavens, Lest Karr, god of Fire laughed maniacally. 

“Of course I had the most kills in the Hunting Contest, I am, after all, Ferid Bathory.” Mika immediately flinched away from the voice as he walked through the town’s square. It sounded haughty, arrogant, and like what his mom called an ‘asshole and the scum of this Earth’. 

“Boss, look at her, over there, the blonde.” There was second voice, seemingly talking to the first, but it was meek and conniving. Mika hated the weak ones, who submitted to a higher power as if it would make their lives better. In most cases, it made things worse.

“Ah, you’re right.” The haughty voice sounded breathless, but Mika couldn’t tell, he was almost out of the square. He decided to ignore it, and continued on. However, he heard the pattering of running footsteps after him. 

“Miss?” A tap on his shoulder. Wait? They think he’s a girl? He almost laughs. Almost. He does have somewhat feminine features, and his hair is almost to his shoulders when it’s down. At the moment it’s in a braid, tied by a blue ribbon. 

“I’m a boy.” Mika replies, brushing the mousy looking guy’s hand off his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He twisted the worn brow cap in his hands, making Mika more apprehensive than ever. Mika easily sidestepped his second attempt at keeping himself in one place. “My name is Lacus Welt. I come to you on behalf of Ferid Bathory, who would like to extend an invitation of companionship to you.” 

“Tell him I’m not interested, nor do I care for another invitation.” And with that, Mika sweeps out of the square. 

On his way back through the square, the silver-haired youth steps in Mika’s way, and Mika glares up at his haughty expression. He’s confident, but he doesn’t know that Mika is not interested in the slightest. 

“I heard you rejected my invitation, ma douce.” Ferid exclaimed, trying for suave, which only made Mika hate him exponentially more.

“Avec raison, trou du cul. (With good reason, asshole.)” Mika replied without missing a beat. Ferid looked surprised, then confused. He didn’t actually know French.

“Anyways, I would like to be able to put a name to something so beautiful.” Had Mika mentioned how much he hated this guys voice?

“Mikaela.” He muttered, hoping to appease Ferid. But no, the Gods just had to hate him, didn’t they.

“Then, Mikaela, I would like to invite you to a garden party my family is having.” Ferid presented, seeming completely sure of himself. Mika huffed, moving around him and the lackey.

“In your dreams, my Lord.” Mika responded, before quickly making his way out of the town and home. And that is how Mikaela met the ‘great’ young Lord of the town, Ferid Bathory.

A year later, Ferid had not given up his pursuits of Mika, and Mika had not given up his persistent refusals. Time and time again, Mika would try so hard to avoid Ferid, but the creep always found ways him. 

Mika hated that, but when Ferid had started threatening his Mom, Mika became even more disgusted and forced to indulge Ferid’s requests.

Mikaela hated Ferid more than anything else. He loved, however, that Ferid would go nowhere near their house, since it was almost touching the Woods of Dark and Glittering Lights. Which is one on the list of reasons why Mika loves the Woods so much. 

One day, as Mikaela was finishing up an especially good book, he heard a loud thumping noise, as if someone had fallen. Mika looked for the source of the noise, until he found what he didn’t want to see. His mother was lying on the ground, a small male standing over her. He’d never seen this person before, whose white and red hair shone with what looked like sparks. 

“W-WHO ARE YOU?!” Mika shouted at him. The boy/man finally turned, his crimson eyes alight. 

“Lest, god of fire. Nice to meet you, kid, but unfortunately, Krulie, here’s time is up. She has to retreat back into heavan or she’ll die. I’m just trying to keep her alive.”

“She’s going to die?” Mika screamed, unbelieving. 

“No, kid, she just needs to come back home with me. Wait. She never told you, did she?” Lest asked, an amused smile over his features now.

“What?” Mika asked, staring down as his mother weakly lifted her hand toward him, tears marring her cheeks. He’d never seen her cry.

“Krul is the goddess of charity, and she came here specifically for you.” Mika had to take an entire step back. 

“Me? Why me?” Mika asked brokenly.  
“You can break his curse, Mika. I love you, and I love him. I want happiness for you both.” Krul said as Lest lifted her up into his arms. “Go into the Woods. Keep going and don’t stop. Mahiru will guide you.”

In another moment, as Mika reached out to her, she was gone, and so was Lest, but her voice remained. “Always know that I love you, Mika.”

Mika doesn’t know how long he stayed there, but he jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He whipped around, coming face to face with a woman, her purple hair was waving in the wind, warm amber brown eyes shone with sympathy. 

“I am Mahiru. Krul asked me to guide you.” She said simply, before handing him several golden bracelets. He recognized them immediately. He snatched them out of her hand and put them on. They were always too big for his mother’s wrists. Maybe she had always worn them for the intention to give them to him.

“And what are you goddess of?” Mika asked quietly, realizing that if his mother was a goddess then her friends must be too.

“Life and death.” Mahiru replied just as quietly. “More accurately, the experiences one has alive and dead.” 

They walked quietly, plants wilting in front of them, which Mika guessed was probably her powers. Every now and then, Mika would catch something glittering, but when he turned toward it, it was gone. 

“What are those?” Mika finally asked.

“The souls of the damned and lost.” Mahiru replied keeping her eyes to the front.

“And what do they do?” Mika wanted answers. He’d always seen them, and now he felt sorry for them.

“Possession. My powers are keeping them away for now, but when we get there, you must not come out of that manor, you here?” Mahiru instructed, looking very motivated to get Mika to agree.

“You mean we’re going to a manor?” Mika felt sick. He hated haughty lords. He immediately wanted to turn back.

“Yes. And I swear to Satan that if you start turning back I will drag you there.” Mahiru growled, surprising him.

“Why Satan?” Mika asked.

“Well, swearing to God would be like swearing to myself, so I don’t do that. By the way, Satan is my brother and he kind of ignores me.” Mahiru relented.  
“He’s your brother? What the hell.” 

“I know, and Satan’s just his title. Kureto is his name.” She pushed her lilac hair over her shoulder, eyes focusing on something in front of them. After a moment, Mika spotted what she was looking at. Through the dark canopy and the thick shrubbery, Mika only barely spotted the dark oak door. It’s handle was gold, and looked very old. 

“How long have we been walking?” Mika asked.

“I don’t know, about half a day.” Her answer explained Mika’s aching feet and growling stomach. 

“Damn.” Mika muttered as Mahiru started walking. Mika followed close behind, and accidentally bumped into her when she stopped. 

“I can’t go any further.” She told him, looking up at the heavy vines. They looked like a wall, but when she snapped her fingers, they wilted and a heavy looking gate was shone. “Enter this gate, and never come out unless he accompanies you.” And with that, the petite woman disappeared, leaving behind the fragrance of roses.

Mika sighed, seeing he had no choice but to do this. He pushed against the gate, and it wouldn’t budge. He glared at the gate, before softening his features a bit. 

“Please?” He tried, and with that a great screech sounded and the gate slid open just enough for him to get through. As soon as he was inside it shut.

Mika barely heard it though. He was too busy looking up at the abandoned looking manor.

“It’s alright, my Mika. Be brave, I know you are.” Krul’s voice filtered in, as if brought by the gentle breeze lifting his bangs. Mika smiled at the sky, which was clear here.

The door to the manor opened unexpectedly, causing him to jump, showing an interior that was ornate and old. 

“Go in Mika. Meet with destiny.” He heard Krul’s graceful laughter, filling him with courage. Yes. He was going to go in there and face this ‘him’. 

He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He observed the empty looking entrance hall. It didn’t look abandoned, which kind of worried Mika. It looked well-kept, but it was also dark.

“Well? What are you waiting for, bitch boy? Go find our cherry boy!” Mika jumped at the voice directly behind him. It was smug, excited, and energetic. And that’s when he spotted it. The candlestick with a face.  
“What the fuck are you?” Mika screeched taking a giant step away from it.

“A candlestick as of now, but I was once the most beautiful woman in this entire country. Screw the rest of the country.” The candlestick was now moving it’s arms, he guesses, as if to accentuate how dramatic that whole event was.

“Do you have a name?” Mika asked, slightly calmer. 

“Shinoa.” It introduced, bowing gracefully.

“And why am I here?” Mika asked, since he hadn’t been able to guess. 

“Well let me give you a hint.” Shinoa started hopping, quite easily, he might add, and suddenly jumped up to his shoulder.

“Wha-?” He was cut off by Shinoa’s smug whisper.

"Once upon a time..." Those four famous words he’d read at least a hundred times, maybe more. Who knows, he hadn't been counting. But those words could seal fates. He should know, since a talking candlestick just whispered them in his ear.

You think you know Beauty and the Beast? Ha, as if. My story is so much better, if smug talking candlesticks and death timers are your thing.


End file.
